phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:The O.W.C.A./Archive 1
What happen to Wanda's Division. I saw it yesterday and today was gone. Should I put it back or just live it alone. This came to me because it has been stated by Major Monogram that it is a division of the agency. -User:Perryfan001 3:35 P.M, March 7, 2009. Agent Pinky Pinky has only been referred to as Agent Pinky, not Agent P. Pinky could very easily be Agent D or something else. We don't know for sure if there's another way that Wanda's division names their agents. Please stop changing this part of the article. —Topher 10:12, 8 March 2009 (UTC) Agency Name Just an FYI, the real name of the agency (Although not yet used in the show) is the O.W.C.A. (the Organization Without a Cool Acronym). thought you might find it fun and/or interesting. Jeff "Swampy" Marsh :If this will make it into an episode, then I guess it can be put on the wiki, so Swampy, will it be shown in an episode?—Ardi 00:29, 18 April 2009 (UTC) We're still working on finishing season 2 shows, so it just might! Keep your eyes peeled. :Awesome! Shall we rename it then since Swampy himself has given us information? —'Excelsior,' The Flash - ([[User talk:SuperFlash101|Talk to me, talk to me, talk to me bay-bay!]]) 02:16, 18 April 2009 (UTC) ::I think we should wait for it to be shown in an episode first, or we could rename it and put it in a reference that Swampy gave the name.—Ardi 02:19, 18 April 2009 (UTC) Are you sure that this is the real guy? I have my doubts. I know you guys love my optimism. I doubt that this guy is the actual co-creator. [[User:Mattkenn3|'Mattkenn3']] [[User talk:Mattkenn3|'Talk']] 02:21, 18 April 2009 (UTC) :Topher, the crat, e-mailed him, and he responded. It's him. —'Excelsior,' The Flash - ([[User talk:SuperFlash101|Talk to me, talk to me, talk to me bay-bay!]]) 02:24, 18 April 2009 (UTC) :For more info see Topher's explanation on my talk page on why/how we came to the conclusion that he is Swampy.—Ardi 02:26, 18 April 2009 (UTC) I don't see how this is proof that he is the co-producer. [[User:Mattkenn3|'Mattkenn3']] [[User talk:Mattkenn3|'Talk']] 02:34, 18 April 2009 (UTC) :Topher, can you post here the e-mail you sent him and the response for all of us to see? I just fixed it, I meant info not proof.—Ardi 02:40, 18 April 2009 (UTC) Who did Topher e-mail? Did he e-mail User:Swampym, or did he e-mail Jeff Marsh, who, in return, stated that he was this user. I just need proof tp believe this sort of thing. You have to understand. There are so many posers out there. I just want to know, for sure, that this user is our guy. [[User:Mattkenn3|'Mattkenn3']] [[User talk:Mattkenn3|'Talk']] 02:59, 18 April 2009 (UTC) :::User:Swampym is Jeff "Swampy" Marsh. Note that the second comment regarding Season 2 episodes not being complete on this page comes from an unregistered IP address. When you look at that IP's WHOIS information, you can tell it comes from a Disney computer in Burbank, CA, see http://samspade.org/whois/204.128.192.3. —Topher 02:56, 18 April 2009 (UTC) One second. [[User:Mattkenn3|'Mattkenn3']] [[User talk:Mattkenn3|'Talk']] 02:59, 18 April 2009 (UTC) I'm having some big problems in another wiki. I'll be back in a sec. [[User:Mattkenn3|'Mattkenn3']] [[User talk:Mattkenn3|'Talk']] 03:09, 18 April 2009 (UTC) :Just got a reply from Swampym, My mail is shown first then his Hi Swampym, I'm one of the users at the Phineas and Ferb Wiki and I just wanted to ask you if you are the co-creator of Phineas and Ferb. If you are, can you add some more info to prove your claim? Ard11230, call me Ardi --- This e-mail was sent by Ard11230 to Swampym by the "Email user" function at Phineas and Ferb Wiki. Now his reply Hi Ardi, I am but it's OK if you don't believe me. Just glad you like the show! Cheers, Swampy Executive Producer, Phineas & Ferb swampy.marsh@disney.com Hope this clears things up for other users.—Ardi 04:12, 18 April 2009 (UTC) Rename Now, can we rename this page "O.W.C.A" since Swampy said that was the name? —'Excelsior,' The Flash - ([[User talk:SuperFlash101|Talk to me, talk to me, talk to me bay-bay!]]) 20:50, 20 May 2009 (UTC)